Past V Future
by hotgirlonwheels
Summary: How Sara met Grissom I'm re posting chapters 1-3 first. Then I will continue the story. I hope you all enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

-1Past vs. Future

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. This is for fun.

A/N: I know I have already posted chapters 1-3, but my grammar and punctuation was, less- than-stellar to say the least. I have tried to proof it myself, but I fear I failed. That is why I am asking for and desperately needing a beta.' If anyone would like to help me, I'd appreciate it very much. Please contact me at; ashley(underscore)johnson2105(AT)yahoo(dot)com

For everyone different stages of life present new and difficult challenges, for Gil Grissom 1994 was no exception. He had been working as nightshift supervisor on the (graveyard shift) in Las Vegas, and had decided it was time to introduce other CSI's to new ways of how to view and change opinions and theories in conjunction with the world of crime. He loved forensics, but more than that his first love was teaching. Molding young minds to new and wondrous things. Taking a position as a visiting professor at UC Berkley was a great opportunity for him.

California was his home, therefore it was nice to be back. Walking across campus he watched as the students roamed, laughed and discussed parties class and men. The building his class would be held in was old and built with sand and limestone, though it showed its age no man would deny its beauty. With a brief case in hand he found his classroom. His class was to begin in 5 minutes, but he took some time to look around the empty room. The risers were filled with wooden desk chairs that held small desk - tops attached in an _L _shape. Sitting his brief case down by a podium that stood of in front of the black board, he began to write lecture notes.

A few students began to trickle in, though they still had a few minutes before the lecture was set to begin. While his back was turned he caught bits of four separate conversations. Some consisted of wondering if this lecture would be unbearable(ly) boring, but the one that brought a blush to the 35 year old forensic entomologist's cheeks, contained words like _(damn he's got a nice ass.)_and _(I wonder if he's single?) _and his favorite _(Screw single, I'd settle for a one night stand). _Though he was terribly embarrassed he was quite flattered by the attention. He never considered himself to be attractive he was himself as a ghost moreover a science geek. Those two were very different things to be considered but, Gil Grissom was enigmatic if nothing else.

After finishing the outline notes with one last stroke of white chalk he clacked his hands to dust the chalk from his palms. Turning he saw that the room had indeed filled to capacity . He walked to the front of the desk that sat in front of the blackboard, leaning against it he crossed his arms. "Welcome everyone, My name is Gil Grissom. As you all know for this lecture we will be discussing a Murder Investigation ."

All of his students attending the lecture were CSI's that had to attend a series of lectures including his own, as part of a Continuing Education program.

Turning slightly he grabbed a stack of papers, dividing them he walked to the front of each row and passed the exact number of papers to the first person.

With all the papers passed and shuffling of sheets complete he spoke again. " Being that this course is mandatory; I'd like you all to specify where it is that you are currently employed on the sheet you've been given." A few minutes passed and the papers were passed to the front of the rows. Grissom did not scan them before placing them on his desk. "I have out-lined the lecture notes on the black board please be sure to copy them, it will be of use to you during tomorrows lecture." Taking his advice the students began writing vigorously.

It took the students a few minutes to copy the information. Once most of them had finished Grissom assigned their homework. Looking very relaxed in khakis and a black dress shirt he pushed up the already rolled- up sleeves, "The specific investigation we'll be discussing is a double murder that occurred in a garage." The young CSI's listened intently as the lecture began. Gil Grissom found standing still and speaking in mono- tone made he and his lectures appear somewhat _"dull" _so for this lecture he conducted an experiment. He spoke while moving slightly pacing in front of the attendees, "When entering a scene which in this case is a garage.. A CSI must observe to find inconsistencies and in estimation of those observations it is permitted to have first opinions or a (_"first blush."_ )" His pacing seemed to help him attract the students interest .

Suddenly and a hand from the middle row raised slightly followed by a distinct voice, " Are first observations or first blushes always accurate?"

"That is a good question, first opinions give a broad view of what may have happened. So yes _first opinions are crucial, but if the evidence changes so must the theory._" He spoke for another half hour on topics, such as (Evidence taken in context or out of context if the situation arises, Blood spatter and patterns belonging to each victim that may seem to over lap and lastly he spoke of patience. " Of course we_ all know the difference between a cold case and a hot case is time, _but as any good CSI will tell you, '_you don't crunch evidence to fit a theory." _The students listened intently as he spoke and his movements ceased as he leaned against his desk crossing his legs and removing his glasses. He lightly chewed on the plastic ear piece, leaving the piece against his lips, "I have one final question for you to ponder, Why do we do this job? Is it for money.? No. Is it for career achievement? Or gratitude? Why do we do this job? Think about that. Thank you everyone, see you tomorrow." He said and as the filed out of the room he took his place behind his desk.

It was then that he took a moment to look through the student information sheets. After he had so he noted the room was now quiet with that he began sorting his lecture notes and thinking of the brown haired girl with the inquisitive question. Though he assumed the room was empty he was surprised to realize that it wasn't.

" Dr. Grissom,"

"yes?" He said looking up from his lecture notes.

" I'm Sara Sidle," She informed him, holding out her hand.

When he looked at her his concentrated expression into a delighted grin, "Of course Ms. Sidle, It is a pleasure to meet you. The question was very insightful of you." Picking a page out of the stack, "Your information page interested me. You work for the SFPD, but uh forgive me you don't appear to be above the age of 22?"

With a slight nod she answered, "yes- you are correct."

"May I ask why you're taking this particular course? "

Blushing a little she answered his question though she wondered why he only asked her for a specific reason? "I've heard a lot about your lectures Dr. Grissom, and I wanted to see for myself if others opinions were warranted."

With a slight chuckle, "Well Ms. Sidle I hope I didn't disappoint?" He began grabbing his things . Standing behind his desk he motioned toward the door.

Taking the cue she followed him, "On the contrary I' am quite impressed." She told him. It was then that he noticed her plane unadulterated beauty. The way her hair curled naturally and her adorable gapped tooth grin. He knew she probably thought of it as a cosmetic blunder, but to him it only made her more beautiful.

They stood by the door and it wasn't until he heard his name did he stop staring at her. For the second time today he was blushing.

Noticing his discomfort Sara placed her hand on his arm, "It's ok Dr. Grissom and please call me Sara."

"Thank you Sara and please call me Grissom. I'm not the _title_ type." He said. He took note of her hand still laying on his arm . Normally he would have been uncomfortable, but this time was different.

"Okay Grissom, do you have a few minutes I'd like to ask you a few more questions?" He asked nervously as she chewed her bottom lip. "Of course Sara." He told her as they left the building and began their journey into the busy campus quad. Walking past the young students it was surreal for Grissom, but the feeling wasn't lost on Sara.

"You are an Entomologist. (?)" Sara said as it if it were a question and a fact.

"Yes." Grissom told her.

",but you aren't doing a lecture on using entomology in forensics, Why?"

Thinking carefully he stopped to answer her, "I suppose its because as far as entomology is concerned it is a bit too obscure to base a seminar on." He told her. His tone was nonchalant, but he really wanted to bring someone else into the world of entomology.

They walked around for a few hours finally coming to rest at a small coffee shop. After they sat and ordered, they sat in an awkward silence. Sara played with a napkin while Grissom looked like he was panicking. It was an obvious nervous panic.

"Grissom are you okay?" Sara asked her expression was one of concern, but lacked notice of her own fidgeting panic.

"Oh yes I'm fine, I'm uhh nervous" He told her sheepishly.

Sara took a moment to study him before asking, "Why? It's only me , not a class full of CSI's you have to impress."

Laughing quietly he agreed, "you're quit right I - uhh, I apologize."

Leaning forward slightly she whispered, "There is no need Grissom I'm uhh nervous too .I mean, I 'm just a CSI one and you're well….you're one of the most renound CSI's in the country… I just-"

"Sara- Sara slow down." He said smiling he grabbed her hand. She closed her mouth quickly and gave him a small embarrassed smile.

Thinking for a few second he asked, "what if we start over?" She stared at him perplexed, when she felt his hand leave hers. Holding out his hand to her he said, " Hello my name is Gil Grissom.. And you are?"

It took her a few seconds to catch on. Stuttering a bit she took his out- stretched hand. " Sara Sidle . Nice to meet you Mr. Grissom." Sara told him with a sweet smile."

"Oh its just Grissom.. Please." he admonished her politely.

"Okay, Grissom please call me Sara." She told him finally releasing his hand.

"Sara, It is." He said with a wink and a slight grin.

"Thank you."

He nodded and thought he should begin casual conversation, " So tell me Sara, how can someone as young as twenty two already be out of college? Not to mention a CSI level one ."

"Well I graduated high school went Harvard and then attended Berkley," She said as the waitress came with their coffee.

Taking slow sips of the steaming liquid, " I see. Did you major in criminology at Harvard?"

"Actually no," She explained blowing on her coffee. "I majored in physics."

"I'm impressed. What made you become a CSI?" He asked taking a long drink of black coffee.

Sara knew the question was innocent, however the true answer was anything but, "I-I always loved learning and being a CSI gives me a chance to learn something new albeit sometimes grim everyday." She told him with a fake smile.

Although Grissom did not make her feel uncomfortable she knew the horror of her childhood is not something anyone needed to know. Sara had a few friends but, none knew of her past. Thinking for a moment she diverted the conversation, "What made you become an entomologist?"

Leaning back in his chair, " When I was a kid I spent most of my time outside and I found an ant hill. I was hooked." He said shrugging his shoulders.

They talked for hours before he walked her home, "Well this is me." She said as she looked at the old apartment building.

Following her gaze he spoke quietly, "goodnight Ms. Sidle. See you in class."

He turned to walk away but stopped mid stride. "Goodnight Dr. Grissom."

Laughing out loud he waved as he continued to walk.

_**TBC  
Please read and review!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

-1Past vs. Future

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. This is for fun.

A/N: I know I have already posted chapters 1-3, but my grammar and punctuation was, less- than-stellar to say the least. I have tried to proof it myself, but I fear I failed. That is why I am asking for and desperately needing a beta.' If anyone would like to help me, I'd appreciate it very much. Please contact me at; ashley(underscore)johnson2105(AT)yahoo(dot)com

**Chapter: **2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, CBS does. If I had it my way well.. I don't own it anyway…

**Spoilers/ A/N: **Toe Tags, Cool Change and others.

1994 UC Berkley

The lecture was set to begin at noon the following day. Grissom arrived at his classroom a half hour early to set up his presentation, but to his surprise the room was already occupied.

Juggling files, a brief case and coffee he managed to get through the door. "Good afternoon Ms. Sidle," He greeted. Gingerly he sat his things upon the desk.

"Good afternoon Dr. Grissom." Sara said. Looking up from the latest forensic magazine issue she had brought with her.

"To what do I owe this early visit?" He asked while beginning to write notes on the blackboard.

"I just got off shift."

He was in the middle of sentence, turning he asked, "You work grave yard?"

"Yeah, I like the nightshift crew." Sara stated simple.

"hmm.." Grissom sighed turning back to his work.

Though it definitely was true that she loved the team she worked with. It was also true that she was nocturnal.

For Sara sleep was an enemy that she avoided whenever possible. Laying down the magazine, she strolled up behind Grissom. Close but not touching, " Do you mind if I watch you work?" She asked slightly flirting.

"No- uhh -no.." Grissom said. Stuttering like a teenager he grin and continued to write.

Later the lecture had begun and Sara took in place in the middle row. " In the scene photo, you see blood on the ceiling and blood flowing from each body. What would be your theory based on the information that you have?"

A hand popped up, "Maybe there were surprised? The perp came in and shot them both and then he ran?"

"Okay, I'll buy that for now." Grissom told the 20- something young man.

With a button controlled projector a he brought up a lab result sheet. " On this you can see there are fingerprints and blood that do not belong to either victim." Pursing his lips he asked, "Now would anyone like to revise their theory?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

With that he focused his attention on Sara. There was a method in her writing- thinking -singing pattern it appeared. For a moment he stood there silent, just thinking then, "Ms. Sidle, what do you think happened to the victims?"

Clearing her thought she pondered while grinning back at him. " Both victims were shot and judging by the spatter the caliber was large, So first did anyone check for GSR on the victims palms?"

"Very good question Ms. Sidle, and the answer is yes. They were checked for GSR there was none. But the gun was left behind. It belonged to one of the victims, so what does that tell us?"

"It tells us that the perp knew at least one of the victims."

"You are correct Ms. Sidle," He told her. Looking at his watch he spoke, "okay that's enough for today thanks everyone. "

Everyone took his cue and began packing up, leaving one by one. Well everyone except Sara. When he had grabbed everything Grissom shut the lights off and locked the door.

He headed for the exit only to stop, "Grissom." Sara called from her perch against the tiled wall, that was opposite of his classroom.

Smiling he walked toward her, "Hello Sara, I 'm headed for some dinner would like to join me?"

"Yes, but I have to be at work in a few hours. 'rain check?" She asked hoping he would understand.

Grissom knew better than most, the demands of being a CSI not to mention a relative rookie, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed. "Of course we can have dinner an other time, I had planed to visit the crime lab tonight." At her confused expression he explained, "The director is an old friend."

At that moment they made it to the double-door entrance he motioned for her to pass with a mumbled "after you."

It was then that Sara (at least in a small way) understood the man before her. To her yes he was mysterious, but he carried a goodness that she could see just for a second when he thought she was not paying attention.

Passing through the door, "Thanks," Sara said. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear nervously. " So uhh-"

"So…"

Both laughed at their awkwardness, "I'll see you later, Sara." He told her, pushing an other stray her in place.

Sara was becoming deep in, well something. She couldn't put her finger on it quite yet. One thing was for sure it would be fun finding out what made Gil Grissom tick.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Past vs. Future

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. This is for fun.

A/N: I know I have already posted chapters 1-3, but my grammar and punctuation was, less- than-stellar to say the least. I have tried to proof it myself, but I fear I failed. That is why I am asking for and desperately needing a beta.' If anyone would like to help me, I'd appreciate it very much. Please contact me at; ashley(underscore)johnson2105(AT)yahoo(dot)com

S.F. Crime Lab

That evening work was well, in a word; horrendous. A murder had been committed, that in itself is bad, but it was the manner anyone would find inconceivable. Two babies were stabbed and two adults were shot.

It was a crime that made seasoned detectives lose their lunch. 3 Hours into her shift Sara Sidle leaned over an evidence table scanning a blood stained baby blanket, finding nothing she threw a magnifying glass; as it shattered the walls echoed with a thundering, "God Damn it!"

She was angry and everyone knew that meant to steer clear, everyone except Gil Grissom. He walked into the glass walled- room. "Sara?" Grissom called.

When Sara heard hr name she turned her head so fast her neck hurt. "Grissom., uhh-" She stuttered as she hastily wiped tears from her cheeks, "Grissom, Hi, I - umm didn't know you were here." Sara told him. She was very embarrassed that he had witnessed her loss of control.

"Hello Sara," He said as he walked to stand beside her. "are you okay?" He asked, brushing a stray tear that rolled quickly down her cheek.

"Yes I'm fine." She said giving him a fake smile.

Quietly sniffling she returned to her task, feeling the blue eyes wash over her. It was well nerve racking to say the least. Sara Sidle knew her job better than most, but having Doctor Gil Grissom watching her made for a split- second rethink every movement she had made.

Grissom found himself enamored with watching her, it was as if she held him there. He didn't notice her nervousness at first or was it he didn't think he had that kind of power? To that question he would only find that answer 7 years later. For now he was content to study her in her work environment.

Sara worked for hours coming up with little or no hard evidence as for Grissom he wanted to help, but knew if she wanted his help she would ask for it. It was time for her shift to end, with a clearing of his throat he made his presence known yet again. "Sara?" He said looking at his watch. "Your shifts over, May I take you for coffee?"

Sara took a moment eyeing her work before looking at a smiling Grissom, slightly yawning she pushed back the work station, " Sure. Just let me put the evidence back, and grab my stuff from my locker." He followed her to the locker room leaning relaxed against it with his legs crossed and one foot tipped balanced on his toes. Closing the dinged up gray door she grin, "Okay lets go."

The drive to the coffee shop was silent. The headlights illuminated the cab of the car, Gil tossed a few worried glances in Sara's direction, but kept his focus on the road. Parking his jeep, Grissom got out and went to her side.

Opening her door she smiled a ghost of a grin, but it a sign of life. Holding out her to him Sara spoke, "Thank you, Grissom."

They ordered their coffee's and sat in comfortable silence. Grissom finally asked, "Sara are you alright?"

Looking up from her cup Sara said, "Of course, I'm fine." Her expression was a curious one. Sara wondered how this man could read her so well? His quirked eyebrow told her he knew she was lying, but he never voiced the truth. "So did you get a chance to visit your old friends at the lab?"

"Yes, I did. I had just finished, when I found you." Grissom told her with a crooked grin.

The time went by quickly, it seemed, that what Grissom had observed of Sara's work she became driven and haunted by the victims. Years later he would come to realize how true that statement was.

Driving Sara home Grissom asked, " Will I see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah you will." Sara said with a small smile.

The next morning he found her in her seat as she had promised. "Morning Sara." Grissom greeted as he sat his things down.

"G'morning Dr. Grissom." Sara returned in kind. As they were for a few hours strictly professor and student.

In a few minutes the class began to fill and with a fast wink Grissom began that days lecture. "When we adjourned last class we had discovered that the victim may have known the shooter?" Pacing he chewed the ear piece of his glasses. "The gun was left behind usually that means it's a dead end, because it traces back to the owner (the victim) so where does that leave us?"

A voice called out, "Go back to the evidence that you do have."

Looking for the voice, Grissom smiled. "You are right Ms. Sidle." Leaning against his desk he asked, " If we _go back to the evidence_ ,as Ms. Sidle has suggested. What do we go back too?"

A hand raised saying, "The blood, prints shoe prints?"

"Correct." Grissom told the young lady who was smart, not unattractive- (but had the kiss the professors ass quality about her.)

Grissom knew of the college tradition of; _(screw theprofessor get the grade.) _It was an age old tradition that came with the dynamic of teacher and student. For Grissom that concept was a foreign one, because he never considered himself to be attractive. He was just a science nerd and he was okay with that, well that is to say he was okay with his solitary life until met the beautiful Sara Sidle. Granted she wasn't blonde perky and stupid. No she has flaws that make her real and beautiful to the mind and heart.

The murmur of voices brought him back to the students and his lecture, "In this slide the DNA results show three donors. Two were the victims. One is unknown, but it came back as _(XX.) _Meaning its likely the shooter is male."

"Was anything missing from the scene?" Sara asked as her hand rose above a few students head's.

"Good question, Ms. Sidle. The answer is yes."

Smiling Sara lowered her head as he spoke again, " -and on that note we'll pick this up next class . Thank you everyone."

A rumble of movement echoed throughout the room, turning his back Grissom gathered his things and headed out the door.

Sara stayed behind for a minute, just thinking and looking around. Wondering what the next days held in store for her, or what fate had in store for Gil Grissom? Grabbing her things Sara headed out of the class. She was greeted by a smiling Grissom, as he stood beside the door. "Grissom,"

"Sara we never did have that dinner."

TBC


End file.
